


Danny/Matthew

by leslie_tsuki



Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sad Danny, Steve is a good friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Te amo Danno""Te amo más Matty""Nunca pienses que no te quiero porque lo hago y nunca cambiaría nada de lo que hemos hecho porque me encanta y el amor que nos damos es puro y sincero""Por supuesto que si hermano, eres el único que me conoce tal y como soy y a pesar de que conoces todo eso nunca me has abandonado y eso para mí es lo más hermoso y preciado que puedo contar"
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Matthew Williams
Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Danny/Matthew

Danny se encontraba emocionado por la visita de su hermano, se preparó y fue al hotel en donde se hospedaba para pasar un buen tiempo con él antes de irse a trabajar. Cuando lo ve en la entrada del Hilton su cara estalla en una enorme sonrisa coincidiendo con la cara de su hermanito, se acercan y se abrazan apretadamente sin querer soltarse ni un segundo, lo ha extrañado demasiado.

Caminaron hasta su habitación que termino siendo una especiality suite y era una maravilla, quedo asombrado por todo el lujo que lo rodeaba. Su hermano se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, movió su cabeza para dejar acceso a los labios de Matty y colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del más alto.

"No dejes marca Matty" susurro el rubio.

"Aguafiestas, te extrañe mucho hermano" dijo Matt mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacia el pene del más bajo.

"Yo también pequeño"

Danny sonrió ante las caricias que su hermano le hacía y no estaba exactamente seguro de como su relación termino en esto, comenzó cuando eran adolescentes y querían experimentar lo que pasaba con sus cuerpo y al compartir una habitación la privacidad era nula así que un día decidieron tocarse uno frente al otro y después comenzaron a besarse y manosearse juntos. Las cosas que hicieron solo continuaron subiendo de nivel hasta que tuvieron sexo, fue en esas excursiones en las que Danny descubrió que le gusta ser el 'sumiso', nunca le dijeron a nadie y no afecto las relaciones que tuvieron con otras personas.

Cuando se casó con Rachel todas sus actividades se detuvieron, de vez en cuando había besos cuando se quedaban solos, pero no pasaba a más, sin embargo, eso cambio cuando la británica le dio los papeles del divorcio, a decir verdad, el quedo devastado y fue solo por el amor que su hermano le dio en ese entonces que no se suicidó, ya que estuvo muy cerca de cometer esa gran estupidez.

Volvió al presente cuando su hermanito le mordió el hombro e hizo una mueca ante eso, pero de todos modos su miembro palpitó interesado en la pizca de dolor. Se dejó llevar hasta la cama mientras se quitaban la ropa, no pararon de tocarse, sus cuerpos se anhelaban y Matt no aguantando más llevo sus dedos a la entrada de su hermano mayor y metió dos dedos de golpe.

"Ugh... Matty... ponte lubricante por favor" rogó Danny.

"Lo haré en un momento, sabes que te encanta sentir ese ardor en tu culo y el estiramiento cuando meto mi polla en ti"

"S-si pero... tengo trabajo y..."

"Eso no te importo antes y dudo que realmente te importe ahora"

Danny se sonrojo y desvió su mirada porque sabe que era cierto, solamente le da un poco de pendiente que su nuevo compañero lo vaya a descubrir ya que anteriormente lo atrapo masturbándose y jodiéndose solo en su apartamento.

"¡¡OH!!" grito el rubio cuando esos largos dedos rozaron su próstata.

"Es hora de seguir con el show, hermano" Matty se puso lubricante en su miembro y se introdujo de golpe.

El más bajo no podía parar de gemir y rogar por más, el placer lo estaba abrumando y amaba cuando el más alto lo arañaba, mordía y golpeaba ligeramente sus glúteos, mordió la almohada y grito cuando su orgasmo lo alcanzó. Matthew siguió moviéndose y torturando la próstata del rubio gimiendo ante la fricción que ocasionó las paredes anales de su hermano cuando se corrió y golpeando con fuerza en su interior se acostó en la espalda de Danny y mordió el hombro mientras se corría dentro del apretado cuerpo del Williams mayor.

Se quedaron acostados en la cama hasta que el detective se movió para irse a duchar y limpiar todo el desastre que ocasionaron ya que se tenía que retirar para ir a su trabajo.

"Te amo Danno"

"Te amo más Matty"

"Nunca pienses que no te quiero porque lo hago y nunca cambiaría nada de lo que hemos hecho porque me encanta y el amor que nos damos es puro y sincero"

"Por supuesto que si hermano, eres el único que me conoce tal y como soy y a pesar de que conoces todo eso nunca me has abandonado y eso para mí es lo más hermoso y preciado que puedo contar"

"Hermano... solo prométeme que, si algún día yo no puedo estar a tu lado, que no te echaras la culpa ni sentirte responsable de eso"

"¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Paso algo? Matty"

"No te preocupes hermano, solo prométeme que seguirías adelante y conocerás a otra persona para que este en tu vida y te conozca de la misma manera en que yo lo hago"

"Me estas asustando Matty"

"Solo promételo ¿Por favor?"

"Lo prometo" dijo Danny con un temor en la boca del estómago.

No podía entender porque su hermano le hablaba de estar solo y que el ya no estaría con él, por su mente pasan muchas cosas que le puedan estar pasando a su hermanito y desea con toda su alma de que solo sean imaginaciones suyas y que Matt solo se haya puesto sentimental como suele hacerlo, pero su instinto le dice que ese no es el caso y que algo está pasando con su amante prohibido, pero no le quiere decir lo que es.

Se promete así mismo que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para salvarlo de cualquier enfermedad o estupidez que haya cometido el Williams menor. Con un último beso y abrazo se dirige a su trabajo y comenzará a investigar por su cuenta la vida del imbécil de su hermano para descubrir en que problema se ha metido o que enfermedad ha desarrollado en su ausencia.

A los días Danny descubrió que el FBI estaba persiguiendo a Matt por estafar a sus clientes, por una parte, está muy agradecido de que no sea una enfermedad terminal, pero por otra parte su estúpido hermano está en serios problemas, se siente muy desesperado que no sabe qué hacer. Steve trata de ayudarlo, pero él no entiende porque le duele tanto que su querido hermanito este envuelto en todo ese lío.

Trata de hablar con Matthew y le tranquiliza hasta el alma que lo esté escuchando y que cooperara con el FBI, si bien eso no le quita el ir a la cárcel por lo menos puede protegerlo y ayudarlo a salir en un año con libertad condicional en su casa. Se dirigió al hotel para decirle el plan a su hermano, pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que los agentes lo estaban buscando porque había huido y su corazón se acelera ante las implicaciones.

Steve les dice que su hermano se fue al muelle y él sabe que eso es mentira y quiere llorar, pero se calma al sentir la mano de su amigo en la espalda brindándole apoyo. Espera a que se retiren y se deja abrazar por el Seal, recarga su cabeza en el pecho del comandante, toma una respiración temblorosa y se permite unos minutos para permanecer escondido en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

"Danno ¿Estas mejor?"

"Si, gracias Steve"

"No hay de que, vamos, necesitamos averiguar a donde fue tu hermano"

Danny solo asiente y sigue a su compañero hasta el cámaro para dirigirse al cuartel, todo pasa como un borrón hasta que le dicen que su hermano se encuentra en una pista privada del aeropuerto sale corriendo y se va solo hasta el lugar para tratar con Matty y hacerlo recapacitar. Al llegar se baja corriendo hasta que localiza el avión privado y puede ver a su hermanito subir las escaleras.

"MATTY, ESPERA POR FAVOR"

"Danno..." susurro Matt

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué parece que hago hermano?"

"Matty no te vayas, puedo ayudarte con esto"

"No Daniel, yo no sobreviviría a la prisión, no soy tan fuerte como tú"

"Déjame ayudarte, si te vas no puedo protegerte, si cooperas con el FBI ellos te van a poner en protección de testigos"

"Lo siento hermano, tendrás que dispararme o dejarme ir"

"Matty..." a Danny se le rompió la voz ante lo que su hermanito le decía, levanto su arma y apunto hacia el avión "Matty por favor... por favor no hagas esto..."

"Es la única forma Danny, o me disparas para detenerme o tendrás que dejarme ir, entonces... ¿cuál es tu elección?"

"Matty..." Danny bajo la mirada y con la misma bajo su arma dejando correr sus lágrimas "Por favor hermanito..."

"Te amo Danno, esto no es tu culpa y recuerda lo que me prometiste"

"M-Matty" Sollozo el rubio mirando a su hermano subir al avión y despegar.

Se dejó caer en el pavimento y se recargo en la reja que le impedía llegar a su hermano, no pudo controlar su llanto y como pudo le mando un mensaje a Steve para que fuera por él. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado llorando hasta que siente un brazo en su hombro, levanta su vista y se avienta a los brazos de compañero y se deja consolar.

Se queda en silencio con su mente perdida en los recuerdos, el comandante ayuda a su amigo al auto y lo conduce a su casa, está preocupado por la manera en la que Danny se está cerrando, solo espera poder sacarlo de ese estado en el que se encuentra.

Danny tarda dos meses en volver a sí mismo y se pone como objetivo localizar a su hermano, no se va a rendir tan fácil, sigue trabajando a lado de Steve y en su tiempo libre se dedica a investigar el paradero de Matty. Un año después le llega una carta en donde Matthew se disculpa por como las cosas terminaron entre ellos, se sonroja un poco al abrir el paquete que su hermano le mando, encontrando algunos consoladores y otros juguetes, decide guardar la caja y vuelve a leer esa carta en donde su hermano le pide que lo deje de buscar.

No quiere detenerse, pero conforme avanza el tiempo su esperanza se desvanece cada día más, poco a poco decide soltar a su hermano y se hace la idea de que lo ha perdido. Pasan otros dos años hasta que es contactado por uno de los matones de Marco Reyes quien al parecer su hermano le robo dinero, le llevo un tiempo averiguar la ubicación que su hermano le dejo en esa carta. Le dice a Steve todo lo que está pasando y ambos hacen un plan para ir a Colombia y dar el dinero a cambio de su Matty.

Su corazón esta acelerado conforme se acerca al país extranjero, viajan durante algunas horas hasta llegar a San Vicente del Caguán para reunirse en la casa del traficante, entro muy nervioso por reencontrase con su hermanito, entro con su arma y con la seguridad de que el respaldo que Steve consiguió de la marina los ayudaría a salir ilesos y a acabar con una rama del tráfico de drogas.

Entra a esa casa con Steve como su apoyo con las maletas llenas de dinero, se encuentran con uno de los matones de Marco y los guía hasta el sótano, no puede evitar temblar por toda la situación y trata de reducir su respiración. Mira al maldito que secuestro a Matty sentado en una mesa y coloca las maletas con dinero en el piso.

"Aquí está el dinero ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"Es verdad, hay un trato"

Marco le hace señas a sus matones para que vayan por Matty y su corazón se acelera por lo cerca que esta de recuperarlo, comienza a decir su nombre y preguntar si está bien pero no obtiene respuesta. Ve como sus lacayos regresan con un barril y lo ponen frente a él, su estómago se revuelve y su corazón se rompe ante el significado de eso.

"¿Te lo vas a llevar o lo quieres por paquetería?"

"Danny..." susurra Steve por lo bajo.

El rubio se bloquea por un momento y se lanza contra Reyes queriendo matarlo con sus propias manos sin embargo su avance es obstruido por sus guardaespaldas y lo ponen al lado de Steve.

"Ya calma" dice el más bajo respirando con dificultad "Mira, hazme un favor y mátame ahora porque te juro que te voy a matar cuando tenga la oportunidad" dijo Danny tratando de calmar su ira.

"NO TU ESCUCHAME, sigue mi consejo y lárgate a tu país si es que valoras la vida de ti hija y no regreses a Colombia jamás ¿me escuchas?"

El detective solo podía respirar agitado mientras trataba de mantener sus lágrimas a raya, sin embargo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado y no podía calmarse, necesitaba sacar todo ese enojo que crecía en su pecho.

"Sáquenlos de aquí" ordeno Marcos.

Se dejaron guiar hacía afuera hasta que Steve hablo por el micrófono que tenía escondido y dio la orden de entrar a la casa, ellos lucharon con los matones hasta dejarlos inconscientes o matarlos. Muy lento bajaron de nuevo al sótano escondiéndose entre las sombras para no ser vistos fácilmente, cuando estaban cerca de llegar a donde se encontraba Reyes Danny hablo.

"¿Qué te dije eh? Dime ¿Qué te dije?" Se acercó al colombiano y lo agarró del cuello acostándolo en la mesa que había en el lugar "Mírame" le gruño el rubio. "¡¡VAMOS MIRAME!! Mírame... mírame..."

"Eso... mírame maldito infeliz" murmuro el detective cuando Marco por fin lo miro a los ojos, sonrío ligeramente y apretó el gatillo.

Jadeo por aire mirando a todos lados menos al cuerpo del traficante que quedo en la mesa de madera, miro de reojo a Steve que lo miraba con un poco de asombro y miedo. Poso su mirada en el barril en el que su hermano estaba, brinco cuando sintió los brazos del Seal que lo rodeaban y le susurraba que se tranquilizara un poco, no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que su amigo lo abrazo.

Se dejó guiar fuera de la casa hasta que llegaron a su hotel, Steve no lo dejó de abrazar y cuando se acostaron en la cama Danny se acurruco en el cuerpo del moreno y se dejó llorar, dejó salir el dolor que estaba en su pecho, ahora entendía todo lo que su hermano le hizo prometer. Se quería morir porque su hermanito y su amante había sido torturado y lleno de dolor hasta su muerte, apretó al Marín a su cuerpo para consolarse y no impidió las caricias que este le daba, sin embargo, no pudo ir más allá porque su cuerpo, alma y espíritu le pertenecían a Matty.

No sabe cuándo se quedó dormido en los brazos de Steve, pero cuando despertó todavía estaba envuelto en la calidez de su amigo, tan solo pensar en su pequeño Matt las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos y no puede evitar llorar una vez más. El Seal lo abraza y lo acerca más a su cuerpo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído.

"Hey amigo, ¿Crees que puedas comer algo?" Steve miro a su compañero sacudir la cabeza y acurrucarse más cerca de él "Está bien, solo intenta comer algo, aunque sea pura fruta"

"Steve..."

"Llevas un día sin comer nada y varios meses en los que no estas comiendo bien y me preocupas, si no lo hacer por mi entonces hazlo por Matty" Sabe que es un riesgo mencionarlo, pero si hace que su compañero coma estará bien.

"Si, está bien" el rubio se ahoga con sus palabras, aunque le duele que el moreno mencionara a su hermanito, pero él tiene razón, necesita cuidarse.

Comen en silencio y se pone nervioso ante las miradas que le da su amigo, se pone a revisar su teléfono para no tener que enfrentar a su compañero y se sorprende de encontrar un archivo con el nombre de _'Danno &Matt' _tiene curiosidad y lo abre para darse cuenta de que es un video, lo detiene y va a buscar sus audífonos para verlo y se encierra en el baño.

Sonríe ante las fotos que aparecen y siente que su miembro se agita cuando ve los videos de ellos teniendo sexo desde una edad muy joven, comienza a masturbarse y sofoca sus gemidos, cuando llega al orgasmo cae de rodillas al piso y comienza a llorar porque sabe que jamás podrá tener a su hermano a su lado ni disfrutar de su compañía.

Steve escucha un ruido en el baño y se acerca para ver si su amigo está bien, abre la puerta y se encuentra con el detective en el piso y se acerca a él abrazándolo. No puede evitar lamerse sus labios la mirar el pene flácido del rubio y cuando su amigo deja caer su teléfono lo recoge y abre sus ojos al ver un breve video de Danny con Matty teniendo sexo, el más bajo se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ver y se tensa bajo sus brazos queriendo alejarse, pero él no lo deja ir y solo lo abraza más fuerte.

"Shh... tranquilo Danno... está bien"

"Lo siento..." solloza Danny sintiéndose un monstruo por lo que hacía con su hermano.

Se quedan en silencio abrazados y cuando el detective reacciona se da cuenta de que su miembro esta al aire libre y rápidamente se cubre y trata de ocultar su rostro para que no se vea su sonrojo.

"Danno..."

"Mira sé que es monstruoso lo que hacíamos Matty y yo, pero en verdad que lo amaba"

"Tranquilo, no eres un monstruo"

"¡¡SI LO SOY!!" grita exasperado el rubio agachando su rostro.

"Escúchame amigo, no te juzgo por lo que hiciste o sentiste por tu hermano. Simplemente ustedes compartían un vínculo más profundo que lo normal, pero eso no está mal Danno" Steve le agarro el mentón y levanto el rostro del más bajo y besa su frente "Sé que hay mucha gente a la que le resultaría repulsivo su relación, pero ten la certeza de que yo estoy bien con eso y que ahora puedo entender mucho mejor tu dolor tras la muerte de tu hermano"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, no solo estás perdiendo a un hermano sino también a la persona que amabas" sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro al más bajo "No te dejaré solo, yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote a superar todo tu dolor"

Danny lo mira a los ojos y suelta un sollozo mientras se esconde en los brazos de su mejor amigo, se siente más ligero y una parte de su corazón fue curada tras no recibir rechazo alguno.

"Gracias... gracias por no rechazarme y por quedarte a mi lado a pesar de todo"

"Danno, nunca podría rechazarte, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca podría dejarte de lado. Si bien ahora entiendo por qué nunca fui correspondido, jamás me iría de tu lado"

Danny baja su rostro un poco avergonzado. "No es que nunca me haya fijado en ti... es solo que Matty y yo..."

"Entiendo Danno, no te preocupes" sonrió un poco y abrazo un poco más apretando a su amigo "Estoy agradecido de que después de que me declarara me dijiste que no podías corresponder pero que eso no sería impedimento para que nuestra asociación terminara y que siempre podía contar contigo sin importar nada"

"Eres mi mejor amigo Steve y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo"

"Y no lo harás, pero ahora tienes que sanar y quizás en algún futuro alguien te pueda conquistar"

"Hmm... si, debería hacerlo. Le prometí a Matty que seguiría adelante y que encontraría a alguien que pudiera hacerme feliz"

"No te preocupes Danno, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites"

Danny solo sonrió agradecido por su mejor amigo y a pesar de que le dolía la pérdida de su hermano, todavía tenía un apoyo muy especial que, si en un futuro se deja sanar su corazón y su mente, él podría encontrar en Steve a ese alguien especial.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian?
> 
> De verdad que no podía sacarme de la cabeza esta idea, así que la vine a compartir con ustedes.
> 
> Los amo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... 
> 
> LT


End file.
